Adolescencia
by SansSoucis
Summary: "Kiss me?" To an outsider, Francis' voice might've sounded shy, but Antonio knew it was more of a dare than anything else. Human AU, Spain x France, coming of age, sexual confusion. Rated T for underage drinking.


**I**

Bright sunbeams reflected in clear puddles on the concrete, water splashing against Antonio's bare ankles. A hand grasping his own, pale and tanned fingers entwining. A soft sqeeze, a reassuring gesture that contrasted sharply with the daring glint in Francis' eyes.

"F-Franny- I don't think we should..should.."

His own voice, a timid sound wavering uncertainly into the sunny street.

Francis' lashes flickered over his blue eyes for a moment before he cocked an eyebrow, tongue darting over his lips. His eyes bore into Toni's for so long his hand started to sweat in Francis' tight grip.

Lips widening, baring white teeth that had been rid of their braces not so long ago. Sweet dimples balancing out the rest of the' sharp-featured face. A warm smile Francis mostly smiled for him, a smile of safety and trust, however in his eyes gleamed something unknown to Antonio's fifteen year old brain.

"We'll have fun, Toni." Francis said simply, and that was the end of it. The bottles in the plastic bag clinked against eachother softly as the two boys strolled along the broad suburb streets.

 **II**

His throat burned. He moved to put the glass down on his nightstand, but a cool hand at his wrist and the thunk of a bottle against the rim halted him. Brown liquid poured into crystal with a tinkly sound.

"Another one?" He whined, struggling to keep the glass underneath the bottle as Francis refilled it.

Francis' lips were curved in annoyance. " _Oui_ , one more. C'mon."

His left thigh was pressed flush against Antonio's right, it felt warm.

"It tastes so bad though.." He said hesistantly, noticing his tongue sat more heavy inside of his mouth.

The springs of his bed creaked shrilly as Francis moved toward him. One arm curled over his shoulder, stroking the skin behind his ear, the soft hairs that dusted the back of his neck. He shivered and leant into the touch.

"Please, Toni?" The glass was removed from his wrist and pressed against his cheek, where it stung coldly.

Francis' breath ghosted over the right side of his neck. The brief press of dry lips against his jaw surprised him, his own parting in shock.

His voice, soft, murmered hot puffs against the spot he'd just touched. Cold glass against his chin, the knuckles of the index finger wrapped around it rubbing gently against his bottom lip.

"For me?"

Toni allowed him to pour it all down his throat.

 **III**

His bedroom ceiling was spinning.

"F-Fraannncis...!" He slurred, laughing at the sound of his own voice.

He watched as Francis, seated on the other end of the bed, threw his own glass back, his adam's apple bobbing up and down in his pale throat before he unsteadily crawled towards Toni.

His face was a bit blurry as it hovered above Toni's, pink cheeked and grinning.

"What is it, cheri?" He breathed, struggling slightly to keep himself upright. His hair tumbled down from his face in loose golden curls, the tips of it brushing Antonio's cheeks and nose.

He felt the corners of his own mouth curl up as he noticed Francis also spoke with a thick-tongued slur.

"I feel funny!" He grinned up at his friend. "And you do too, right?"

When Francis didn't immediately respond, he panicked slightly.

"You _do_ feel funny too, right?"

Francis laughed, breathily, carelessly, the sound sending a tingle down Toni's spine. His blue eyes were only centimetres away from Toni's own.

"Of course I do. I told you we'd have fun." His voice was soft, a crooning whisper. A gentle hand brushed a lock of dark unruly curls away from Toni's forehead.

" It's always fun with you, Fran!" Antonio beamed, squinting his eyes against the light that fell through his blinds onto his bed, hurling Francis' slender frame in shadows, leaving only his hair glowing in gold.

 **IV**

The fan on the ceiling made a soft buzzing noise and when he closed his eyes, Antonio felt like he was floating.

" _Sweet Toni.."_ Francis slurred, hooking a finger in the front of Antonio's shirt, pulling him up until their mouths were only inches apart.

He watched, hypnotized, ignoring the burning strain of his t-shirt against his neck as Francis sat down on his legs, thighs fitted snugly on either side of his own.

A wet loving peck on his cheek and pain in his shoulders as Francis pressed him against the metal headboard of the bed.

"My sweet best friend!" Francis cooed drunkenly, moving forward to place a sloppy kiss on Antonio's other cheek, setting it on fire.

 **V**

"Kiss me?" To an outsider, Francis voice might've sounded shy, but Antonio knew it was more of a dare then anything else. He still couldn't resist those expectant eyes, however.

He briefly pecked his friends cheek before turning his head away, cheeks turning red in embarrassment and something else he wasn't entirely sure of.

"Another one."

His lips crashed into Francis', clumsily and lopsided. It was as if lightning struck his brain, making him tingle all over, and he pulled away quickly, staring at Francis in disbelief.

Francis however, feigned innocence (and oh! how believable he was, cuddled up to Toni's side with his rosy pout and heavily flushed cheeks), pretending he had not just turned his head when Toni had moved to kiss his cheek.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered, mouth dry, but Francis' lips only curved into a mischievous grin.

"Another one like that." Golden lashes fluttering against pale cheeks before opening up, revealing determined blue. "Please?"

Their lips met again, pressed together with a wet sound. He giggled slightly at the noise before placing another kiss on Francis' lips, marvelling at how soft it felt, again, and again and _again_ until their lips kept moving against each other in an intimate gentle dance.

He gasped when a tongue pushed against his lips and he broke the kiss, shocked. "Francis- I- we _can't_ -"

Francis gaze darkened. "You love me, _right?_ " He murmured, letting his hands wander over Toni's chest on a way that made his stomach knot.

" _S-si_..I love you, always! You're my best friend.." His breath hitched as a pale hand fingered the hem of his t-shirt, touching the bare skin of his hip. The soft pads of slim fingers burning hot against his already sweaty skin.

"Show me, then." Francis crooned tenderly, placing a kiss on the corner of Antonio's mouth. "That you love me."

 **VI**

"I-its _wrong_ , we're both boys! The bible says-"

Francis would never find out what the Bible said about kissing sweaty boys in tiny bedrooms because he crashed his lips into Antonio's about halfway through the sentence.

 **VII**

He let out a groan as their tongues moved together slowly, experimentally, lightly caressing one another. Francis' breath came in little pants and hums, his fingers placing fluttering caresses on Toni's cheeks and jaw.

As they broke apart, panting slightly, he frowned., hot, flushed, confused. "Was that your first kiss too?"

Francis propped his head up on his elbow, lips curled into a slight smirk. " _Non_ , I've kissed Kirkland before."

He was surprised at the spark of jealousy that shot through his heart. "Which one?"

"Both."

 **VIII**

"You kiss _boys_ all the time!"

Even though the bedroom had darkened considerably since they had entered it, he could still see the way Francis' cheeks flushed, his hands fidgeted, the way his eyes darted over Toni's face uncertainly, afraid to be judged. " _Oui_.." He said softly.

Crickets could be heard through the opened window. It was getting chilly. The alcohol was wearing off, he could feel a headache coming up.

"Well," He said, reaching forward to pull the covers over the both of them before pulling Francis closer to him. "Sorry if I'm bad."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
